model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cecilia Evans
Appearance Cecilia’s true form is a small, slightly chubby girl with dark skin, light blue eyes, and curly hair that falls to her upper back. Her hair is dark golden, with copper tones, especially in the right light. While in the muggle world, her hair tends to be lighter blue and grey and wavy, a little longer than her shoulders, and often pulled up into a ponytail. She usually wears a t-shirt and jeans and a jean jacket with different patches on it, as well as a heavy backpack thrown over one shoulder. She tends to have her head buried in a book or something she’s writing on a clipboard, and, even with the colored hair, tends to be easily missable. As a first year, Cecilia has the ability to change her nails and hair color at will, but she does have to focus on her hair for it to “stay” in that color. She can also make very minor facial alterations, and sometimes tries to mimic her friends’ faces as a joke, though it is not very successful. Her hair changes fairly easily with her emotions, though she has been able to keep it constant in stressful situations while she focuses on it; however, it usually changes to reflect her mood after the situation passes. Year One: While at Hogwarts, Cecilia usually has dark blue curly hair with silver and gold stars (similar to the Great Hall ceiling). Her hair can range from a short bob with ringlet or tighter curls, or having wavier hair that goes a little past her shoulders. She will often pull her hair into a ponytail and store her wand in the hair tie, especially when she’s working on Potions or non-spell-based homework. Year Two: Cecilia still has her signature sparkly blue curls, even if pastel yellow streaks can be found far more often. However, the biggest change to her appearance are the scars from her forest adventure. Four thick, ugly scars are her stomach, from her left rib to her right hip, uneven and deep. She also has a few lighter scars on her lower legs, though they don’t hurt as much. Year Three: Cecilia has been fiddling with her hair more- it can often be found in two long braids. Most importantly, however, Cecilia finally grew! She’s around 5’3” now, and has been working on controlling her powers- she can change her eye, hair, and nail color pretty easily, and does so often. A silver and green ring can often be spotted on her left hand. Year Four: After her return from Uagadao, Cecilia gained another set of scars- thin lines spiraling up her left arm, starting from her wrist and wrapping around to explode across her shoulder. However, she has also gained a high level of control over her powers, and can change the majority of her appearance with ease. She does still let her hair change at will, and continues to have her characteristic blue starry curls. Year Five: Cecilia tends to have more desaturated hair this year due to her breakup with Michael, though that is not always the case. As well, she now sports three tattoos: a vine swirling up her left arm that grows flowers, whose petals fall and burn before the vine freezes over and the cycle starts again, and nebulas across her stomach, where the moon changes with the moon in the sky, and the stars rotate to form different constellations (the microscope, the wolf, and the chameleon). At the bottom is the outline of the forest, with two running figures, one changing into a wolf. On her right shoulder, over the bite marks from Belozmiy, she has said dragon flying around, growing closer until he breathes rainbow skittles across the scarred area. Year Six: Cecilia has finally grown confident in herself and it shows. Her hair is a bright, sparkling gold undercut with a dusting of shining freckles across dark skin, and she tends towards button-ups with Ravenclaw bowties/vests/suspenders. She is almost always wearing her singular loop earring from Michael, as well as her moon-tracking watch, engagement ring, and the two necklaces with Belozmiy’s tooth and Evan’s runespoor egg fragments. Personality Cecilia is a bright and bubbly girl with a passion for magical theory. She loves thinking about different types of magic, especially how they can interact with her uncle’s field of choice, Chemistry. She is outgoing and excitable, though she’s not quite used to classrooms full of her peers yet, due to being homeschooled. Cecilia is fairly confident in herself and won’t let strangers’ words get to her, but harmful words of a friend can make her very upset very quickly. She is incredibly overprotective of those she considers close to her, even willing to risk her own safety to protect them, and incredibly stubborn once she makes a decision. She tends to let her emotions overpower her, making decisions based on feelings instead of logic. That being said, her love and desire for knowledge is something that drives her. She knows her own value and knows that she earned her place- she deserves what she has because she worked for it, and she gets frustrated both when someone doesn’t realize that, or when someone occupies a place that they did not earn. She believes that people are a product of their choices and not their circumstances, and judges people mostly on what they’ve done with their opportunities. She is more than willing to challenge people, especially those she doesn’t agree with, even if they are more powerful than her, and takes pride in her triumphs and accomplishments. Cecilia’s stubbornness, protectiveness, and pride can take over sometimes, causing her to be controlling or stifling, and she can often imply that she is better than others due to having properly earned her place (higher than them). She spends a significant amount of time studying and working, partially because she actually does enjoy it, partially because she wants to earn a place at the top. However, above all, she is someone who is kind, supportive of (what she believes to be) her friends’ best interests, and warm-hearted. Year Two: In her first year, Cecilia learned to be a little less controlling (at least, in Potions) with the help of Pyrrhos and Michael, though she can still be overbearing when it comes to her friend’s wellbeing. As well, due to Cora’s love potion and the Great Hall Poisoning, she is also much more alert and aware around what she is eating. She is still excitable and enjoys learning, though her main goal is to learn how to remove her scars, and to help Evan and Eliot as best she can. Year Three: Cecilia is much more confident, coming to terms with her place as a pureblood (sort of?) and what she needs to do with Evan. She still doesn’t quite know how she feels about the engagement, and even rebels against it for her own happiness, but she does like the power and prestige she is finding among the higher class. She is anxious to get working on more advanced spellwork, and frustrated when that seems to get her nowhere. Year Four: Cecilia returns from Uagadao a little more wary and distrustful of the world, but mostly still her bubbly, outgoing self. She has mostly accepted her role as Evan’s betrothed, though she’s not entirely comfortable with every aspect of that just yet, especially when she begins to realize that she might have feelings for girls (specifically, for her mentor’s girlfriend, Pam). During the second term, Cecilia becomes a bit more reserved and removed, lost in her own thoughts about her sexuality. Year Five: Cecilia is very withdrawn and self-criticizing, blaming herself for the break-up with Michael and the hurt she caused him. She finds a budding friendship (and maybe more?) in Valeria Chovnik, as well as growing closer to Evan as a person, rather than her fiance. Valeria’s death hits her hard, and she turns angry, lashing out at whoever she can before realizing that it easily could have been her, and at least trying to think about the consequences of her actions. Category:Ravenclaws Category:Class of 2026 Category:Females Category:Pure-bloods Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Metamorphmagi